


Not Here for the View

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Community: slythindor100, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco and Harry go to Paris for holiday.





	Not Here for the View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.
> 
> A/N: Written for Slythindor100 on LJ, prompt #157.

Harry looked out his hotel window, the view leaving him breathless. The sun was setting and the purple sky seemed to caress the Eiffel Tower.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Draco asked, coming over and wrapping his arms around Harry's figure.

Harry nodded. "Thank you for taking me to such a beautiful city."

Draco grinned slyly. "Well, I didn't take you here just for the view."

Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, their lips crashing together. Draco tugged on Harry's shirt, pulling it up over his head. Stumbling, the two of them made their way to the bed where they spent the rest of the night making love.


End file.
